Stephen Huang Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. =List of Administrators= *'Stephen Huang' -- Site Founder, Bureaucrat, Sysop, Rollback :Stephen's Sockpuppet Back-Up Account -- Bureaucrat, Sysop, Rollback; also because of his big ego *'Ben Heng' -- Sysop, Rollback *'Zachary Lin' -- Sysop, Rollback Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. However, no other bureaucrats other than User:Blemo will be appointed, as managing them (i.e. removing, appointing, editing their user rights) is a hassle. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . They are already listed at the top of the page, in case you sons of biscuits didn't notice. How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. That would be Stephen Huang. A promotion to the administration is invite-only, unless the user is of close acquaintance with him, and can be trusted to update the site to a variable degree. The levels of administratorship are: *'Bureaucrat' -- which you will never be, since Stephen Huang remains as the site's highest-ranking officer. *'Sysop' -- which is the most common of administrators. Normally all Sysops have Rollback rights. *'Rollback' -- although you do not necessarily need to be an administrator to have rollback rights, these rights are given to all of Stephen's acquaintances when recognized, and are used to "revert" unwanted or nonconstructive edits. This makes trolling and vandalism easier to revert. Note that not all Rollback users are necessarily administrators. It is advised that you contact anyone with a sysop-level or above. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.